New Ponies in Equestria Or Not?
by ScarletTheCat14
Summary: A mysteriously new group of Ponies arrives in Ponyville. Will they bring adventure, excitement, or maybe a new muffin recipe? Will they be friends, enemies, or both?


AN: I don't own MLP (although I wish I did). Please review for me (gives puppy-dog eyes).

New Ponies in Equestria … Or Not?

"AAHHHHHH!" A cyan-blue Pegasus screamed as she crashed into a bookcase in a library.

"Rainbow! Now I have to clean this all up!" a purple unicorn scolded.

"Hehe … sorry, Twi," came the muted reply.

"Rainbow Dash, where are you?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Under the bookcase?"

A soft glow surrounded her horn as Twilight, the purple unicorn, used her magic to fetch Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus, from under the bookcase.

"Thanks, Twi," Rainbow Dash gasped.

"What were you even doing that cause you to crash into my bookcase?" Twilight asked. "In my upstairs library? My upstairs, private library?"

Rainbow started talking so fast that her explanation turned into one big word. "I-saw-a-group-of-ponies-faster-than-the-Wonderbolts-fly-by-me-while-I-was-coming-to-see-you-they-dodged-your-house-like-it-was-nothing-since-they-flew-past-me-their-speed-caused-me-to-fly-out-of-control-and-WHAM – I was in your bookcase." Rainbow sounded like a filly on a sugar high. Or like her friend Pinkie Pie on a regular day. Luckily, Twilight can understand Pinkie Pie Language, so this was a breeze. "Did you say, 'faster than the Wonderbolts?' Impossible! They're the fastest fliers in all of Equestria," Twilight chuckled softly. "How hard did you hit your head, Rainbow?"

Meanwhile, outside …

"Look like we've got an admirer," a turquoise-and-blue spotted Pegasus with a sea-green and light blue mane said. "What do you think about introducing ourselves, hmm, Star Knight?" she asked a nearby brown pony, so brown he was nearly black, with a black-and-red cut in punky style. He posed in his black-and-white flying uniform, nodded at her and smirked. "Ladies first, please."

He and two other ponies in their group squeezed through the door, followed by the last two straggler ponies. Inside, Rainbow and Twilight were still debating about the mysterious ponies when a knock at the door interrupted them. "It's open," Twilight called absently. Then she turned to Rainbow Dash. "Let's go downstairs, Dash, and don't be obnoxious."

"Fine," Rainbow Dash grumbled. "I am not obnoxious."

When they got downstairs, the last of the group of ponies was just coming in, closing the door behind them. Star Knight stood at the head of the little group of five ponies.

Rainbow practically burst. "TWLIGHT! That's them!"

Twilight facehoofed. "We've been over this, Dash. There aren't any ponies in Equestria faster than the Wonderbolts, so stop-"

"She's right, in fact," a maroon filly pointed her horn at Twilight.

"Hah! See?" Twilight boasted to Rainbow.

"You're both right," the maroon filly finished.

Twilight's jaw hit the floor. She quickly picked it up so it wouldn't scrape the floor and pick up splinters. She tried to speak, but no words came out.

"We're the Starbolts," boasted a colt sporting red hooves and muzzle on his yellow coat. His red and yellow hair whipped proudly, complimenting his slick orange uniform, as he struck a pose.

"Hothead," the brown gentlecolt scolded quietly. The wildly-colored colt stepped back as the brown gentlecolt gestured to the group. "Anyway, I'm Star Knight, that very bold fellowcolt is Hot Head, that's Sonic Zoom-" he indicated the blue-spotted Pegasus, "and in the back, that's Princess Dark Shadow." There stood the maroon unicorn from before. He light red hair was pulled back with a black headband, and she had a dark blue and red tail. She smiled, and unfurled her large, leathery wings.

"An Alicorn!" Twilight exclaimed. "I've always wanted to meet another one and-" she stopped, and her jaw dropped again. "Did you say Princess?"

The Alicorn blushed. "Why, yes. I'm the daughter of Princess Luna."

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know, it's short, but I LOVE cliffhangers. Princess Luna has a daughter. Who could the father be? Find out next time on MLP: New Ponies in Equestria!


End file.
